Learn About Love
by viiaRyeosom
Summary: Belajar tentang cinta sebelum mengenal cinta / BL / Eunhyuk, Kyuwook / Oneshot, RnR please


Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook

Genre: Hurt, Romance

Rating: T

Warning: BL, typo(s)

All PoV milik Lee Hyukjae

**DLDR ya! Ga suka jangan baca!**

_Summary:  
Belajar tentang cinta sebelum mengenal cinta _

_._

_._

Seharusnya aku tahu. Harusnya kuhentikan semuanya.

Lalu sakit ini datang siapa orang yang bisa kusalahkan?

Aku? Aku yang begitu mencintainya?

Dia? Dia yang mencintai orang lain?

Mereka? Mereka yang tak sadar perasaanku padanya?

Kalau hatiku sudah hancur begini, aku harus datang pada siapa? Aku harus menangis dengan cara bagaimana agar tak terlihat menyedihkan?

Payah.

Tapi aku memang tak pantas marah.

Siapa aku?

Siapa dia?

Aku menanggung ini. Sendiri dan terluka. Bodohnya aku masih tetap berharap.

"Saljunya makin deras, kancingkan mantelmu."

"Anio oppa, nanti leherku sesak. Ini sudah cukup hangat kok."

"Kau jangan keras kepala, kemari biar aku yang melakukannya."

Aku iri, sangat iri. Dunia seolah mengolokku, menghina nasib miris di hidupku.

"Ya oppa kenapa begini?"

"Sudah pakai saja, ini tak akan mencekikmu!"

"Oppa sudah meminjamkan mantel, Oppa akan kedinginan kalau tak memakai syal ini."

"Sudahlah, ayo jalan."

Senyum apa yang bisa kupasang? Aku takut orang-orang bisa membaca tatapan iri ku.

Lee Hyukjae, kau memang payah!

.

"Hyukkie!"

Suara yang begitu kukenal memekik, aku melihat sosok kecil itu melambaikan tangan. Semakin kutekan perasaanku ketika dia mendekat. Dia tersenyum. Diam-diam, airmata seperti hujan yang turun dihatiku.

"Hyukkie, kau kemana saja tidak masuk kampus sampai berhari-hari? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Kenapa tak membalas pesanku? Hyukkie baik-baik saja kan?"

Tidak.

Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?

Kau tahu aku hancur?

Kau tahu aku terluka?

Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum?

Apa benar kita sahabat?

Tapi aku tak mengatakan apa yang kufikirkan. Aku marah, tapi aku tak sejahat itu.

Kim Ryeowook. Dia menggeleng saat aku mengangguk.

"Mianhe, kemarin aku sempat demam, tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik."

Mungkin ini akan jadi keahlian rutinku. Berbohong.

"Lalu kenapa tak membalas pesanku?"

"Sudahlah chagi, kita harus ke perpustakaan kan?"

Potong telingaku sekarang. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya.

Aku yang membiarkan mereka lebih dekat dan sekarang aku menyesalinya.

Aku tak berani menoleh pada orang itu. Namja yang terus menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook. Melingkarkan tangan yang lainnya pada pinggang Ryeowook. Tatapannya, senyumnya dan nada manjanya hanya pada Ryeowook.

Cho Kyuhyun, tak bisakah kau melihatku? Sedikit saja pahami apa yang kurasakan. Kesakitanku.

Cho Kyuhyun tak bisakah kau meninggalkannya saja dan datang ke pelukanku?

Aku ingin genggaman hangatmu, pelukan nyamanmu, senyuman manismu, tatapan cintamu, dan nada sayangmu.

Aku ingin itu hanya untukku.

Tak bisakah?

"Sebentar Kyu, wajah Hyukkie sangat pucat. Aku akan mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan dulu!"

Aku menggeleng.

Jangan begini, jangan terlalu baik padaku Ryeowook.

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin langsung ke kelas!"

"Tapi Hyukkie~"

"Kau dengar kan Ryeowookie chagi, dia ingin ke kelas. Sudahlah jangan paksa dia."

"Tapi Kyu~"

Kyuhyun?

Apa aku benar-benar tak berarti dimatamu, apa aku tak pantas dicintai olehmu?

"Benar tak apa Hyukkie!"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati."

Mereka berdua tersenyum, genggaman mereka seperti palu besar yang menumbuk hatiku. Kubalas senyumannya. Senyuman Kyuhyunku.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

**~Flashback~**

Aku mengenal Kyuhyun tak begitu lama. Hanya karena kita satu klub dan sama-sama mahasiswa baru. Tak butuh waktu panjang, karena dihari pertama saja aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku mengenal Ryeowook cukup lama. Dia mengenalku baik seperti aku mengenalnya baik juga. Setiap hal kuceritakan padanya kecuali satu. Perasaanku pada Kyuhyun. Karena ini pertama kali aku merasakannya.

"Wookie ini Kyuhyun, teman satu klubku di Karya Ilmiah. Dan Kyu, ini Ryeowook sahabatku dari SMP."

Aku merasa semuanya wajar. Mereka berjabat tangan.

Ya, Normal.

Sampai suatu hari Kyuhyun menyita waktuku seharian untuk menceritakan semua tentang Ryeowook padanya. Dari itu awal kesakitanku datang.

Awalnya aku merasa takut. Aku tahu Kyuhyun menyukai sahabatku. Tapi aku bernafas lega karena Ryeowook tak berfikir sejalan dengan Kyuhyun.

Dan aku berharap.

"Hey Hyuk!"

Kyuhyun datang lagi ke kelasku. Dia sebenarnya mahasiswa Ekonomi, tapi dia seringkali datang ke kelas Seni untuk menyapaku atau...mencari Ryeowook.

"Dia tak ada."ucapku malas. Aku senang dia kemari, tapi sebal saat perhatiannya tidak lagi hanya padaku.

"Huh? Memangnya dia kemana!"

Tak akan kuberitahu Kyu. Tak akan.

"Aku bukan baby sitternya."

"Memang dia tak bilang pergi kemana?"

Aku diam dan kembali sibuk sendiri. Bohong. Aku hanya memikirkannya. Dia dan dia.

"Hei, jawab dong? Aku sudah jauh-jauh kemari kenapa diacuhkan?"

Aku tak akan mengacuhkanmu. Hanya bila kau berhenti mencari 'orang itu'

"Hey!"

Kyuhyun merebut paksa buku yang kubaca.

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak mau!"

Lidahnya terjulur. Aku mencoba tak tersenyum, jujur meski kesal, aku tak bisa marah dengannya.

"Sini kembalikan!"

"Tidak! Tida... Hey lihat apa ini. Aku tak percaya kau membaca buku seperti ini."

Kurebut buku itu cepat, menghiraukan nada mengejek Kyuhyun dan wajah merahku. "Aku ingin belajar masak apa itu salah?" gumamku.

Dan dia tertawa

Apa lucu?

Dia pernah bilang dia menyukai semua hal tentang Ryeowook.

Dengan ini, sedikit demi sedikit. Aku hanya mencoba seperti Ryeowook. Berharap dia juga menatapku, juga menyukaiku.

Tapi yang kudapat hanya ejekannya sepanjang hari.

.

"Hyukkie!"

Kujauhkan ponsel dari telingaku. Ini sudah malam dan aku masih sempat menerima panggilannya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Kurang baik apa aku sebagai sahabat?

"Aku bingung."

Diujung sana dia mencicit. Mungkin seperti kebiasaannya, menggigit bibir.

"Hyukkie kau mendengarku kan?"

"Ne. Kau bingung kenapa?"

Kuusahakan untuk tak tertidur, dia terdiam begitu lama.

"Kyuhyun, mengajakku berkencan."

Mataku melebar, kubuang semua rasa kantukku dan terduduk. Dadaku berdebar lebih cepat, ada cubitan kecil disana.

"Kapan? Bagaimana bisa?"

Aku tak yakin ini semua terjadi. Meski Kyuhyun seringkali meminta bantuanku, seribu cara akan kulakukan agar ini tak terjadi. Apa aku salah? Aku memperjuangkan perasaanku sendiri.

Mereka tak boleh dekat!

Lagi Ryeowook terdiam lama, dan dadaku makin melompat tanpa aturan.

"Tadi pulang dari klub memasak aku bertemu dengannya. Dia mengajakku untuk bicara berdua tapi kutolak, aku meninggalkannya dan pulang. Tapi barusan aku dapat pesan darinya. Tidak tahu dia dapat nomorku dari siapa, mungkin dari teman satu klubku. Dia sedikit gila Hyukkie. Kau tahu dia memaksaku berkencan dengannya besok pagi, atau dia akan terus menggangguku. Bagaimana ini?"

Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyunku melakukan itu?

Kau beruntung sekali Ryeowook-ah

Aku begitu iri

"Hyukkie kau masih disana?"

Aku menggumam sebagai jawaban, menutupi suara terlukaku. Pipiku basah.

"Aku bingung. Dia selalu mengikutiku setiap hari."

Ya Tuhan?

Kenapa bukan aku saja?

Kalau Kyuhyun mencintaiku, aku berjanji tak akan lari, aku berjanji akan membalas cintanya sama besar.

"Padahal besok aku sudah sepakat dengan Siwon hyung ke toko buku. Bagaimana ya?"

Aku tak bisa diam saja.

Maaf Kyuhyunnie.

"Lakukan hal yang menurutmu benar. Jika kau merasa takut dengannya, maka jangan ditemui. Lagipula Siwon hyung sudah punya janji lebih dulu denganmu kan?"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun semakin nekad?"

"Masalah itu, biar kubereskan! Biar aku yang menasihatinya."

"Jongmal, gomawo Hyukkie. Kau memang sahabatku yang paliiiing baik."

Apa aku juga sahabat baik untuknya?

Sambungan terputus, kuhapus airmataku.

Aku tidak salah, karena aku juga berusaha. Dan kali ini aku menang lagi.

Tapi aku tak tahu, sampai kapan ini akan bertahan, atau sampai kapan aku tak sanggup mempertahankannya lagi.

.

From: My Kyuhyunnie~

Kau sudah bilang padanya?

Kubalas pesan itu secepat yang kubisa, hari menjelang sore dan aku mulai khawatir.

-Sudah, dia bilang kau tak perlu menunggunya lagi, karena dia tak akan datang-

Kuletakkan kembali ponsel keatas meja, mengusap kedua telapak tangan untuk mengurangi rasa bekunya musim dingin. Cepat kuambil kembali ponselku yang bergetar, pesan dari orang yang sama, dengan ini genap 20 pesan.

From: My Kyuhyunnie~

Bilang padanya, 'Menunggu sampai matipun aku sanggup!'

Bibirku kelu, tidak Kyu, aku yang tidak sanggup jika kau melakukan itu.

Kembali aku berfikir untuk jawaban yang akan kuketik.

-Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala. Menyerahlah Kyu. Lupakan dia dan carilah yang lain. Ryeowook tak peduli padamu-

Kau tak perlu mencari yang lebih jauh Kyu, ada aku disini. Aku mau menerima kekurangan dan kelebihanmu.

Angin dingin kini meniup rintik air hujan yang turun dari langit. Ditemani payung, aku kini berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Mencari seseorang yang begitu kukhawatirkan.

From: My Kyuhyunnie~

Aku tidak akan menyerah. Hyuk, tolong katakan lagi padanya untuk datang. Aku tidak bisa menyerah

Apa menyerah begitu sulit Kyu? Sejauh apa perasaanmu padanya?

Tapi aku juga tak akan menyerah. Mianhe harus membohongimu Kyu.

-Dia tetap tidak mau. Dia bilang kau sia-sia melakukan itu. Dia tak akan datang. Sudahlah Kyu, cukup katakan kau dimana sekarang, kau bisa sakit-

Cemas, cemas dan cemas. Itu yang melandaku sekarang. Langit semakin gelap dan hujan semakin deras. Aku berharap cepat bisa menemukannya.

From: My Kyuhyunnie~

Jangan cemaskan aku. Hujan batu sekalipun aku tetap menunggu. Tidak akan menyerah untuk cintaku

Hatiku mencelos. Suara petir yang bergemuruh di langit saling bersahut.

-Sebesar apa kau mencintainya?-

Aku tak tahu kenapa harus bertanya seperti itu. Menghancurkan usaha dan harapan yang kubangun sendiri. Kenapa mencintai seseorang begitu melelahkan, begitu menyesakkan?

From: My Kyuhyunnie~

Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku yakin Ryeowook ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk bersamaku, untuk kujaga, makanya aku tak ingin menyerah. Aku hanya memikirkannya karena aku hanya mencintainya

Tuhan. Kenapa Kau tak menakdirkan dia denganku saja?

Apa aku begitu buruk?

Tak kubalas pesan Kyuhyun.

Aku menyerah.

Kali ini aku yang kalah.

Aku sering mendengar kata 'Berkorban'. Tapi aku baru tahu jika sesakit ini.

"Ryeowook, Ryeowook pergilah kumohon. Dia menunggumu, dia masih menunggumu. Kumohon, Kyuhyun masih disana menunggumu. Tolong temui dia. Temui dia."

Aku berteriak, kata-kataku kacau sarat ketakutan. Saat panggilan berakhir, aku terjatuh dijalanan, hujan menimpaku tanpa rasa kasihan. Aku menangis sejadi jadinya.

Kenapa aku begitu egois?

Kenapa cinta membuatku begitu jahat?

**~Flashback End~**

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Dor!"

Semua khayal yang tertata rapi di otakku buyar. Aku berdiri, bersiap marah pada siapapun orang yang berani-beraninya menggangguku.

"Wooo sabar~"

Kembali kuturunkan tanganku, urung memukul wajah itu. Bahkan mungkin kepalan tanganku tengah merona sekarang.

"Huh jangan ganggu aku!"

Kusembunyikan baik-baik wajah merahku. Selalu begini setiap bertatapan dengannya. Tapi orang itu memutar kursi, duduk dihadapanku. Aku beralih melihat luar jendela.

"Kau aneh sekali. Hobi melamun dan marah-marah. Hati-hati cepat tua."

Kulirik sinis dia yang menertawakanku. Diam-diam senyumku mengembang. Memandangnya adalah hal yang sangat kusuka. Karena kehadirannya hidupku menjadi lebih bermakna.

Dia begitu indah. Begitu tampan.

Aku suka tawa renyahnya. Tapi yang lebih penting aku suka apapun tentangnya. Baik atau buruk dia tetap sempurna.

"Nah kan kau melamun lagi."

Kusingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang menudingku. Malu sedari tadi aku memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip.

"Hyuk!"

Kali ini aku punya alasan untuk memandangnya. Karena dia memanggilku.

"Kau tahu dimana Ryeowookie!"

Senyumku lenyap.

Kembali kuperhatikan luar jendela kelas "Jadi kau kemari hanya untuk mencari dia?!"

Bisakah kau tak usah menjawabnya?

Bisakah kau memahami perasaanku, aku tak butuh jawaban itu. Aku tak butuh tahu.

"Hehe kau tahu saja. Tidak bertemu dengannya sehari aku merasa sangat rindu!"

Mataku memanas, aku tahu sebentar lagi akan jatuh. Tapi aku tak bisa, tidak dalam keadaan ini dan membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"Hyuk!"

Dia memanggilku lagi. Kali ini aku tak menoleh. "Hmm?"

"Besok hari jadi pertamaku dengan Ryeowook. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa hadiah yang dia suka? Kau tahu tempat romantis untuk merayakannya?"

Bisakah kau tak bertanya itu padaku Kyu?

Aku ingin menangis dan memukulnya. Aku benar-benar ingin memukulnya.

Kenapa dia begitu bodoh.

"Eh Hyuk? Kau menangis. Hey!"

Aku beranjak, menyembunyikan wajah sebaik mungkin. Airmata bodoh. Cinta bodoh.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Dah Kyuhyun!"

Setelah itu aku pura-pura tuli. Suaranya yang memanggilku berkali-kali dengan nada khawatir. Aku berjalan semakin jauh, semakin cepat. Dan sekarang berlari.

Kau puas Kyu?

Baru kali ini aku menangis dihadapan orang lain?

Kau puas?

Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu?

Kenapa harus orang sepertimu?

Kenapa harus kekasih sahabatku?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Kuterima kado yang diulurkan Ryeowook dengan senyum lebar. Kami berbagi pelukan sayang. Tak peduli apapun yang telah terjadi. Dia tetap sahabatku. Tempat aku berbagi suka, duka dan rahasia. Kecuali satu hal. Perasaanku pada tunangannya.

Ryeowook tersenyum, mengusap airmataku. "Hyukkie kenapa jadi cengeng begini sih? Semenjak lulus kuliah kau jadi gampang menangis. Yang sedang berulang tahun dilarang menangis. Ayo sekarang tersenyum."

Kim Ryeowook?

Terimakasih untuk kasih sayang yang kau berikan.

Terimakasih mau menerima orang munafik sepertiku menjadi sahabatmu.

Maaf aku masih mencintainya, tapi sejak hari wisuda 3 tahun yang lalu aku berjanji untuk memendam perasaan ini dalam-dalam. Aku ingin menjadi sahabat murni untukmu dan Kyuhyun.

"Mana tunangan bodohmu itu?"

Ryeowook tertawa geli. "Dia bilang sedang dalam perjalanan."

"Huh, kalau aku saja, dia selalu datang terlambat!" gumamku.

"Hmmm jadi selama ini kau berfikir begitu?"

Suara dibelakang punggungku membuatku membeku. Dadaku berdebar cepat. Aku tidak berani menoleh, aku takut, aku takut perasaan ini hadir lagi. Ini mengerikan saat aku benar-benar ingin bersikap normal.

Lengan kananku ditarik, setelah itu hangat. Bau ini. Kyuhyun memelukku.

"Aku salah karena datang terlambat. Lalu bagaimana dengan kau yang pergi dari Seoul tanpa kabar selama 3 tahun? Kalau bukan bibi Lee yang memberitahu kami, mungkin tahun ini kau kesepian di hari ulang tahunmu!"

Aku menangis tanpa suara. Kubalas pelukannya lebih erat.

Tuhan kali ini saja biarkan aku.

Ryeowookie, maaf. Tapi kali ini saja, sebelum aku benar-benar melepaskannya dari hidupku. Karena kali ini aku tak mau lari lagi. Seburuk apapun kenyataan, aku harus menjalaninya. Karena aku yakin Tuhan pasti juga menakdirkan seseorang untukku. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau begitu merindukanku ya?"

Cepat kulepas pelukanku dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe!"

Dua sejoli itu tertawa. Aku ikut tertawa. Syukurlah ini tak menjadi salah paham.

Melepas rindu, kami bertiga menghabiskan waktu di ruang keluarga rumahku. Aku dan Ryeowook yang berbagi cerita 3 tahun terakhir dan Kyuhyun yang sesekali menimpali karena dia begitu sibuk dengan PSP di genggamannya.

"Sekarang aku sudah bisa memasak!"

"Wahhh benarkah?"

Ryeowook memekik antusias. Terakhir aku belajar masak dengannya, semua hasil karyaku gosong dan Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah untuk mencobanya. Kali ini aku sedikit lebih bangga.

"Ingin jadi istri yang baik ya?" Kyuhyun menyahut. Kulempar bantalan sofa ke arahnya. "Aku namja tahu!"

"Ryeowook chagi juga namja dan dia akan jadi calon istriku. Jadi tidak ada yang salah!"

"Kyunnie~"

Disampingku Ryeowook merengek.

Huh dasar mereka.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Langkah pelanku, membawa kakiku sampai ke gedung ini. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Mencoba berperang pada rasa sakit yang kupunya. Didepan sana, jelas dan lantang suara Cho Kyuhyun yang mengucapkan janji suci kepada Kim Ryeowook.

Aku tersenyum untuk kebahagiaan mereka.

Kututup kembali mataku saat mereka berciuman, aku ikut bertepuk tangan seperti tamu undangan yang lain. Harapanku benar-benar musnah. Bodoh Hyukkie, tentu saja setelah ini tak boleh berharap lagi.

Kapan aku bisa seperti mereka?

Kapan hari indah itu akan datang?

Aku hidup bukan untuk menjadi perantara takdir dari 2 manusia bukan?

Aku akan punya jodoh sendiri bukan?

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun melangkah beriringan dengan senyum lebar sepanjang perjalanan altar sampai ke depan gereja. Kerumunan orang membuatku susah mendekati mereka, taburan bunga, harapan dan doa mengiringi jalan mereka. Aku memperhatikan bagaimana Kyuhyun yang tak berkedip mengagumi wajah Ryeowook seolah disini hanya ada mereka berdua. Haha anak itu sepertinya sudah tak tahan.

Aku berdiri paling belakang diantara kerumunan. Menyaksikan bagaimana Ryeowook melempar karangan bunganya dan buket itu jatuh di dekat kakiku.

Kenapa terbang terlalu tinggi?

Aku tertawa kecil dan memungut bunga itu, tapi tangan lain juga berusaha mengambilnya.

"Untukmu."

Seorang namja tampan tersenyum dan mendorong karangan bunga itu padaku.

"Tidak. Kau yang mengambilnya?"

"Hahaha bukankah ini seperti cerita drama?"

Dan kisahku baru dimulai.

Tuhan sangat adil.

Membiarkanku belajar dulu tentang cinta sebelum mengenal cinta.

Setiap orang yang terlahir lalu mempunyai takdir masing-masing.

"Aku Lee Donghae!"

Kubalas uluran tangannya "Lee Hyukjae!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

_A/N:_

_Eunhyuk, Kyuwook, Cinta segitiga. Dalam diri setiap orang pasti ada rasa egois. _

_Tapi sebenarnya tak ada orang yang benar-benar buruk, setiap orang ingin bahagia._

_Maaf membuat Hyuk terluka disini hehe_

_Adakah yang pernah mengalami yang begini *hahaha okecukup*_

_Gatau ini sebenernya pendek, tapi waktu ngetik aku terus2an tarik buang nafas berat *amatir_

_Terimakasih sudah mampir *bow bareng hyuk_*


End file.
